Eileen the Crow
Eileen the Crow is a character in Bloodborne. Description Eileen the Crow is a "Hunter of Hunters", a hunter tasked with slaying hunters who have gone blood-drunk and subsequentially mad and violent from Beast Hunting. She is an old woman who complains about her duty, but fulfills it nonetheless as is her responsability, though she will indulge in claiming she is becoming far too old for her line of work. Regardless, she is a level headed individual and a caring person, often expressing great empathy and motherly concern towards the player. She wears the Crowfeather Set, and wields the Blade of Mercy alongside the popular Hunter Pistol. Lore Eileen is a member of the Hunter of Hunters covenant, and continues a long-running tradition of giving the dead a sky burial rather than sealing them inside coffins, which she considers blasphemous. Despite her age, she still continues her task of hunting down hunters who have gone mad from the beast hunt. At the end of her questline, you can find her outside of the Grand Cathedral, terribly injured. She assures the hunter that she's taken "blood, enough to save an old woman" and finally admits that the hunt is too much for her and passes on her badge and the Hunter rune. After eliminating the final hunter within the cathedral, leaving and returning will reveal that her body has disappeared, indicating that she has either died or gotten up and left. Questline Players can at any given point kill Eileen, but will only receive the Crow Hunter Badge, but this will fail her quest and players will receive nothing else. This means players will lose out on a special Attire, two Gestures and a special Oath Memory Caryll Rune. As such, it is highly reccomended that players follow and complete her questline, taking great care in making sure she is not missed at any moment. Note: Eileen's questline cannot be started if she is not spoken to in Central Yharnam, though she will appear close to Oedon Chapel with the Central Yharnam dialogue. If one fails to activate her questline, she can later be found at the Grand Cathedral in the place of the final target (after killing Rom, the Vacuous Spider), but she will be hostile toward the Hunter. #Central Yharnam - Eileen can be found in a hidden area above the sewers, after breaking a bunch of boxes/crates in the big warehouse building (across the bridge from the caged dogs). Four (4) Bold Hunter's Marks can be acquired from her after speaking to her the first time. Talk to her again to learn the "Shake off Cape" gesture. It is possible to kill Eileen and get the Crow Hunter Badge early. However, the battle is very difficult, and because the Crow Hunter Badge is meant to be obtained later, The Hunter cannot buy items earned from the badge, such as the Blade of Mercy, which costs 40,000 Blood Echoes. However, if the Hunter is trying to obtain the Hunter Chief Emblem, which costs 10,000 Blood Echoes, the Hunter can kill Eileen for a large amount of Echoes. #Cathedral Ward - She will be found to the left after going through the door straight ahead from the Oedon Chapel lamp. She will ONLY appear in this location after unlocking the gate in that leads from the Chapel Lamp into Cathedral Ward (the gate closest to the Chapel essentially). The "Shh!" gesture can be learned by speaking to her. #Tomb of Oedon - She is found here fighting Henryk. After helping Eileen defeat him, she will teach the "Approval" Gesture. It is possible for her to die during this encounter, either by Henryk or by the Hunter accidentally attacking her. Note that the Tomb of Oedon lamp will be unavailable for use while she is here. #*Check [[Henryk|'Henryk']]'s page, to learn how to deal with him efficiently during this encounter. #Grand Cathedral (after defeating Rom, the Vacuous Spider and triggering the Blood Moon) #*'If players missed her in Oedon Chapel'- she will be found inside the cathedral near the lamp, hostile and attempting to kill you, from her dialogue it would seem that she went mad and loses her faith in hunters. This encounter only happens when you miss either her second or third encounter. #*'If her quest was completed correctly thus far'- Eileen will be found wounded at the top of the stairs outside the cathedral. Note that the Grand Cathedral lamp will be unavailable for use while she is here. She will teach the "Wait" Gesture after the initial conversation. The hunter who wounded her, the Bloody Crow of Cainhurst, can be encountered inside the cathedral. Speak to Eileen after defeating him for the following rewards: #**Crow Hunter Badge - unlocks the Crowfeather Set and the Blade of Mercy in the Bath Messengers #**Hunter (Oath Memory Caryll Rune) Dialogue Notes * Eileen gives The Hunter 4 Bold Hunter's Mark in total during her questline. * Eileen is likely to die if she fight against Henryk without the player's assistance. Trivia *Eileen the Crow was featured for the first time at the TGS 2014 gameplay trailer, where she can be seen aiding the Hunter in the fight against the Blood-starved Beast. The Raven Hunter was also one of the builds available for players at the demo featured at TGS 2014 and the Alpha Test. *Eileen is part of a running theme within From Software games to feature (presumably female) Crows. Previous incarnations include Ornifex and Sparkly. *Eileen was a hunter that once knew The Doll and Hunter's Dream. "Tell the little doll I said hello." Perhaps this is why she gives the Hunter Bold Hunter's Mark, because she can no longer use them to re-awaken. "No more dreams for me. This is my last chance." *Her Beak Mask was worn by plague doctors. The masks were usually filled with aromatic items and were designed to protect them from putrid air, which (according to the miasmatic theory of disease) was seen as the cause of infection. It can safely assumed that Eileen the Crow wears this mask to protect herself form the plague of blood and Beast. *If her questline is completed, she "passes on the torch" to the player as a "Hunter of Hunters", however, though she is weak and wounded, it is unknown wether or not she dies, as her corpse no longer remains. This makes sense as her old age has caught up with her, and the Hunter of Hunters is passed on through generations of outsiders, like the player is. **when she is found at the steps of the Grand Cathedral, her wounds do not resemble sword wounds, rather they appear to be large claw wounds, three gashes, truly a testimony to the devastating power one could expect from the Chikage. ***however, these three gashes can also be something else. Perhaps in the earlier development of the game, Eileen would've tried and failed to slay Vicar Amelia, after all, it is strange that she would call the Bloody Crow of Cainhurst "that thing". Videos Eileen the Crow at Tomb of Oedon (3rd encounter) Eileen the Crow at Grand Cathedral (4th & final encounter) Grand Cathedral Hunter Fight (w/Commentary) Gallery image-bloodborne-screen-21c.jpg image-bloodborne-screen-20f.jpg image-bloodborne-screen-21.jpg Image-bloodborne-screen-19n.jpg The raven hunter.png Raven hunter fight.jpg Eileen.jpg|Dying Eileen Eileen The Hunter.gif|In the alpha version, she can be beckoned, but they cut that when releasing the game Bloodborne™ 20150521215911.png art-bloodborne-screen-c02t.jpg|Concept art GpfcTHd.jpg|Eileen's wounds aren't sword wounds - they're claw wounds, three gashes instead of one you would expect from the Chikage. de:Eileen, die Krähe Category:Characters